Scars
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: One-shot about Luke and Mara shortly after their wedding. While on vacation with Han and Leia Solo, the newlywed Skywalkers have a heart to heart about their scars, and life together. Luke/Mara prominent, Leia/Han thrown in as well. R&R!


**This idea came to me when I was sitting at a gas station while on vacation a few months ago. I thought it up and wrote it down to remember later. Took me about five minutes to come up with, but a long time to type up. xD Hope you all enjoy! R&R!**

**P.S. I don't own Star Wars. **

*Mara's POV*

I hold Luke's hand as we walk down the Jade's Sabre landing ramp. I vaguely realize that the hand I'm holding is Luke's artificial hand. The hand he lost in a battle with Darth Vader, his father. He squeezes my hand, and I smile at him.

I glance up to notice a small scar on his neck, like a claw mark. I wonder what it's from. Suddenly, I'm very interested in our family's scars. I know I have countless scars, from countless missions, and I'm sure Luke is similar. We're newlyweds, and I believe that we have _plenty _of time to get to know each and every one of each other's scars.

He smiles again, and then yells at Han Solo over his shoulder. I nearly cringe at the fact that Han Smuggler Solo is now my brother in law. I catch myself wondering if he and Leia have any scars. With Han Solo's crazy lifestyle, I'm _POSITIVE_ he does. But, with the amount of years they've been married, I'm also positive that he and Leia know each other _very_ well. Very well indeed.

I chuckle as Han comes over and ruffles Luke's hair, teasing him (once again) about his height. Leia makes her way over, carrying hers and Han's bags. I smile in greeting to her, and she smiles back. We head to a nice picnic table by the beach on Naboo (where we're on vacation) and set up lunch. Leia makes a toast.

"Welcome to the family Mara," she says glancing lovingly at Luke and I.

"We're so glad you and Luke finally got it together." Han added, causing Leia to hit him and Luke and I to laugh. We toast our glasses, and Luke and I share a kiss.

*Luke's POV*

I can read Mara like a book. She's my wife, she's a Jedi, and she's the most stubborn person I know, but she downright sucks at mind shielding. Since we got married, and she _finally _agreed to become a Jedi, she sort of stopped with the tight mind shields thing around me.

I felt her thinking about scars. Made me wonder why. Made me wonder what she's hiding. Later, as we walk the sandy shores of Naboo, Mara asks me what she'd been pondering all day.

"Luke," she started. I look at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Um. This is going to sound really awkward, but how did you get that scar on your neck?" I feel the old scar with my left hand, and hold Mara's hand with my right.

"I think this one was from being attacked by that Wampa before the Battle of Hoth." Mara nods.

"Oh." Then she looks at me.

"This one? You have more scars?" I laugh.

"Since when are you concerned about that?" I asked. She laughed too.

"Uh. I don't know really. I was just thinking about it earlier. They're like, permanent reminders of a battles and….other things." I nod.

"I suppose." Out of curiosity, I ask, "What're yours?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. Then she takes off her swimsuit cover-up, and shows me her back. It's covered in tons of small scars.

"Sith Lighting." I hear her say quietly, quickly pulling the cover-up back on. I can tell she's embarrassed by the scars. I take off the loose over-shirt I'm wearing and show her my back.

"Sith Lighting." I say. She looks at me in surprise, and grins.

"How?..." she asks, and then remembers that I was on the Second Death Star during the Battle of Endor.

"He did that to you?" she asked, thinking of her former Master.

I nod and ask, "You?" She nodded back.

"You don't want to be near him when he's in a bad mood. That's what happens." She said pulling her cover-up tighter over her body. I smile at her and gently pull her into a hug. She embraces me, and kisses my cheek. Somehow, our lips meet, and we share several passionate kisses.

*Leia's POV*

I smile at my brother and sister in law as they walk down the beach. Han is looking at a Holo-magazine on his datapad when he sees me squealing like a little girl.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at them!" I say. Han looks up as Mara takes off her cover-up and explains something to Luke, then quickly puts it back on. He looks at me.

"What are they talking about?" I concentrate hard on my brother. He closes his mind off to me, as does Mara, but before they do, I'm able to get one word out.

"Scars." I say simply. Han chuckled.

"Well, don't we know all about those?" He says, twirling my long dark hair in his fingers. I roll my eyes playfully and kiss his cheek.

"Oh yes Flyboy," I say "We absolutely do." He pulls on my cover-up just a little bit to reveal my shoulder.

"Like that blaster wound from Endor," he said gently running his hand over the blaster scar.

I look at him and say, "Like your scar on your shoulder blade from that bar fight, and that scar on your leg from that other bar fight, oh, and that one scar on the back of your neck from that _other_ bar fight…."

He stops me midsentence and says, "Okay Leia, I get it. I've been in a few bar fights." I raise a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"A few?" I ask. He nods.

"Maybe three of four." I shake my head.

"You're impossible." I say. He just laughs.

Han pulls me close to him and I run my finger over the scar on his chin.

"You know that I love you and your impossible-ness," I tell him and he responds with a kiss.

"I know," he said winking at me and I laugh as he stands up, lifts me in his arms and carries me into the ocean.

We play in the water and splash each other to our heart's content, leaving Luke and Mara staring at us like we were insane. Eventually, they both join in, Luke splashing Mara, and her splashing back, until we were all splashing each other madly with the salty sea water. On the way back to our table, I scratch my knee on a rock. "Oh well," I think, "Just another reminder of another adventure."

THE END

**I really hope you enjoyed that! I was vacationing at the beach that day, and that scene sorta just popped into my head. Please review! Reviews/Feedback are like food. I need them to survive. XD Thank you all so much! Love, Fallon.**


End file.
